Lágrimas y recuerdos
by ayanamihitomi
Summary: Han pasado 3 años desde que Risa y Otani no están juntos. Risa terminó con él y ella ahora tiene una nueva relación que parece más que estable, pero ¿que pasará cuando los recuerdos y el pasado alcancen al presente?
1. Chapter 1

**Lovely Complex es uno de mis animes y mangas favoritos, realmente me identifico mucho con Risa. Esta divertida comedia romántica me enseñó mucho. Hace poco terminé de leer el manga, y después de leer varios ficts, me animé a escribir uno. Espero les guste.**

**Serán más capítulos así que espero subir continuamente esta historia.**

**Los personajes de Lovely Complex no son míos son de Aya Nakahara.**

**Tsukiyama Hiro - es un personaje de mi creación.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

* * *

Han pasado 5 años desde que terminé la preparatoria.

Mi nombre es Koizumi Risa y soy estilista. Soy una chica con una estatura mayor a la de las demás chicas de mi edad. Desde que era pequeña, no era vista como chica. Por lo que mis amigos me veían como su "heroína", no fue hasta el segundo año de preparatoria cuando conocí al que podría decirse, es el amor de mi vida, un pequeño joven de nombre Otani Atsushi.

¿Qué es de él ahora? No lo sé, tengo 3 años sin saber nada de él, nos separamos porque no teníamos tiempo de vernos, él en la universidad y yo con mi escuela técnica. Nuestros tiempos llegaron a no coincidir y era muy doloroso seguir diciendo que estábamos "juntos" cuando no era verdad.

Le pedí de favor a mi amiga Nobu que no me diera ningún tipo de información de Otani, igual Nakao, Chiharu y Suzuki, aunque a ellos los veo un poco más seguido siempre se abstienen de contarme de él.

Tres años realmente pasan rápido, aún recuerdo el día en que decidí decirle adiós a Otani, él no quería, pero sabía que ambos nos estábamos haciendo daño. Para evitar encontrarme con él, deje a ir a los conciertos de Umibozu, además, sin Otani no era lo mismo.

Me mudé de ciudad, ahora vivo en Kyoto, y aunque ya llevo cerca de 1 año trabajando de estilista para una revista, muchas veces viajo con las modelos a muchas partes lindas de Japón apoyando en vestuarios, peinados y maquillaje.

Actualmente estamos en Osaka, una hermosa ciudad, las fotos para la revista son para mostrar la moda del verano que viene. ¡Ah~! qué recuerdos vienen a mi de aquellos días de verano, cuando era la chica más feliz de este mundo. Es tarde, y debo volver al hotel .

- Risa - dijo una voz por detrás. Era una voz más que conocida.

- ¡Hiro! - dije con una gran sonrisa, corrí hacia el chico que me había llamado y lo abracé. - Se supone que me esperarías en el hotel.

- Lo sé, pero quise darte una sorpresa - sonrió - ¿Nos vamos?

- ¡Claro! - me tomó de la mano sin dudar, y comenzamos caminar, Hiro era un chico alto, con cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Lo conocí en una locación fotográfica, él es fotógrafo.

Siempre platicábamos mientras caminábamos de regreso a casa. Por ninguna circunstancia soltaba mi mano. Llevábamos saliendo 6 meses, poco tiempo realmente, si contamos que con Otani salí cerca de 3 años, y aunque llevamos poco tiempo, Hiro me ha pedido que me vaya a vivir con él. Como aún no me decido, puede que Hiro esté un poco impaciente en la respuesta que le daré. Realmente, conocer a Hiro provocó que mis recuerdos de Otani se disiparan de alguna manera, él también merece ser feliz.

- Pronto será tu cumpleaños ¿Verdad Risa? - preguntó de pronto Hiro.

- ¡Ah! es verdad, otro poco y lo olvido - dije sonriendo

- Como puedes olvidar tu cumpleaños, es una fecha importante ¿sabes? - Dijo él un poco desconcertado.

- La última vez que celebré mi cumpleaños fue hace 4 años - dije - fuimos con mis amigos a la playa ese día, fue divertido y triste a la vez, ya que acabamos de salir de la preparatoria y pues todos estábamos separados.

- Tenías … ¿Tenías novio en ese entonces verdad? - preguntó tratando de parecer indiferente.

- Sí - dije - pero era un completo idiota, ese día lo olvidó por completo. Solo salió conmigo porque por sus horarios del trabajo quedaba libre ese día. Aún así recibí un bonito regalo de su parte. - sonreí a Hiro, que seguía tomando mi mano. - ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? - preguntó

- ¿Hacer que?

- ¡El olvidar el cumpleaños de su novia! - gritó Hiro

- Tenía muchas en las que debía pensar, acababa de entrar en la... - comencé a excusarlo

- ¡No lo justifiques Risa! - me interrumpió Hiro, en su enojo me soltó la mano y tenía los puños fuertemente apretados. - Ese no es motivo para olvidar el cumpleaños de la persona que amas.

Bajé la cabeza, veía mis manos, Hiro tenía razón en cierta parte. Hiro tomó nuevamente mis manos.

- Risa - dijo dulcemente - Yo te amo, y no quiero ponerte triste - alcé mi cara y me encontré con sus hermosos ojos verdes - ¿Me perdonas? - Sonreí débilmente, me dió un beso en mi mano y continuamos nuestra marcha. Ahora en silencio.

Ese día no pude dormir bien, muchos de los recuerdos que hice con Otani, vinieron a mi mente: Aquella perfecta coordinación, Umibozu, Los All Halshing Kyojin, las lágrimas, las risas, los golpes, las peleas, las decepciones, las alegrías y el adiós.

Tenía 3 años que no sabía nada de Otani, y esa noche me dieron muchas ganas de preguntarle a todos aquellos que pudieran decirme algo de él. Después ese arrebato voló ya que, yo tenía a Hiro y Otani seguramente tenga a alguien también.

Amaneció.

Vaya que eran lindos los amaneceres en Osaka. Como no pude dormir, me la pasé contemplando el cielo nocturno hasta el momento que llegó el amanecer. Me arreglé porque Hiro quedó en pasar por mi temprano, como era mi día libre, prometió que lo pasaríamos juntos.

_Toc, toc, toc_

Abrí la puerta y ahí se encontraba Hiro, con una camisa medio abierta, muy fresco para aquellos días de verano, me esperaba con una sonrisa la cual le devolví con el mismo entusiasmo.

- ¿Lista? - preguntó

- Sí, vamos - cerré la puerta de mi habitación, tomó mi mano y salimos caminando por el pasillo.

Hacía un día realmente hermoso. El cielo con muchas y pomposas nubes blancas, y un azul que hacía contraste perfecto con las nubes. Como siempre Hiro y yo caminábamos tomados de la mano, pude observar a varias chicas y chicos que se nos quedaban viendo con una sorpresa eminente, éramos dos chicos altos, y Hiro muy atractivo, por lo que parecíamos modelos de revistas o actores de películas.

Caminamos por la soleada calle, comimos helado, platicamos sin cansarnos. Después de un día agotador, estamos sentados en la terraza de una bonita cafetería.

- Vaya que me cansé - dijo Hiro - Caminamos mucho - y dio un sorbo grande a su limonada.

- Sí, lo malo es que mañana tengo trabajo - dije pesimistamente.

- Pero, después de esta semana estarás libre ¿Cierto? - dijo él - ¿A dónde te gustaría ir en tus vacaciones?

- Estaba pensando en regresar a Kansai, a visitar a mis papás, a mi hermano y a mis amigos - dije

- Entonces a Kansai iremos - dijo Hiro con una sonrisa

- ¿I...iremos? - pregunté desconcertada

- Sí, quiero acompañarte y de paso conocer a tus padres, a tu hermano y a tus amigos de los que siempre estas platicando. - sonrió - ese será tu regalo de cumpleaños - dijo, y volvió a tomar de su limonada.

- Gracias - susurré.

Aunque tenía muchísimas ganas de ir, no estaba segura del todo que fuera una buena idea, ir con otro chico al lugar donde me había enamorado por primera vez. Tenía miedo que estando allá dudara de lo que tenía con Hiro, realmente lo quería mucho y no quería lastimarlo.

Cuando atardeció nos dirigimos al hotel nuevamente, Hiro estaba ya haciendo los planes para nuestro viaje a Kansai.

- ¡¿Ehhhhh?! - escuché un grito detrás de mi - ¿Koizumi-senpai? - Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba Seiko-chan, igual de linda que siempre. - ¡SII! Tu eres Koizumi-senpai.

- ¡Ah!Seiko-chan, cuanto tiempo - dije feliz - no has cambiado nada ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces en Osaka? - pregunté.

- He venido por cosas de la universidad, me mandaron a hacer un papeleo para mi transferencia - dijo Seiko

- ¿Te vienes a vivir a Osaka? - pregunté sorprendida.

- Si, es que aquí vive mi novio - dijo Seiko feliz - Así que me vendré a vivir con él dentro de unos meses.

- WOW, eso si es bueno - dije alegremente, era bueno ver a alguien conocido por esos alrededores.

- ¡Gracias, senpai! - dijo Seiko - Es un chico que se parece mucho a Otani-senpai

"Otani" tenía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba su nombre, y el escucharlo de Seiko me sobresaltó.

- ¿Pasa algo, Koizumi-senpai? - Preguntó Seiko preocupada, Hiro también me observaba.

- ¡Ah! no nada - dije - Es cierto, no los he presentado, Hiro, ella es Kotobuki Seiko - voltié hacia Seiko, él es Tsukiyama Hiroki.

- Mucho gusto - dijo Seiko.

- Igualmente - dijo Hiro.

- Senpai, su amigo es muy atractivo - dijo Seiko, Hiro se sonrojó.

- G...gracias, pero Risa no es mi amiga - dijo Hiro - Risa es mi novia.

Seiko se quedó mirándome con una expresión algo difícil de leer. Era como si por alguna razón me culpara por algo, como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que Hiro había dicho. Intenté sonreír, pero no pude. Seiko fue la primera de mis amigos que conocía a Hiro, probablemente piense mal de mi, probablemente no se lo esperaba, probablemente Otani se enteraría.

- Pues me alegra saber de ti Seiko, mucha suerte con tu novio, nosotros tenemos que irnos. - dije a Seiko, tomé a Hiro de la mano y jalé de él en dirección contraria a la que se encontraba Seiko.

- Risa - yo seguí caminando - ¡Risa! - Podía escuchar mi nombre, pero no sabía quien me llamaba - ¡RISA! - Hiro me jaló hacia atrás haciendo que me detuviera.

- ¿Por qué me detienes? - Pregunté a Hiro, sorprendida por esa reacción.

- ¿Qué pasa? Te estoy llamando y no me haces caso - dijo él aún tomando mi mano - ¿Estás bien?

- Ah, si si … estoy bien - dije - puede que me haya afectado ver a Seiko-chan, ¿Sabes? Seiko es hombre, pero se viste de mujer, ¿Verdad que parece una? Ella es menor que yo por eso me dice Senpai - reí - Es una chica muy adorable, si chica, ya que vestida así y con esas actitudes no puedes pensar en ella como un chico ¿No? - seguí hablando sin poder parar - Una vez en mi tercer año ella estaba enferma y su voz se puso muy varonil, se empezó a vestir de chico, era muy extraño ver a Seiko así. Poco después se curó de su resfriado y volvió a ser la misma de siempre. Ahora que recuerdo siempre estaba con Haruka, el que era mi amigo de la infancia, ellos se llevaron muy bien desde el inicio aún sabiendo que a Haruka no le caía bien O... - me detuve en seco. No podía ser, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, veía distorsionado a Hiro, sentí como comenzaron a caer las pequeñas lágrimas, rodando por mis mejillas. No podía distinguir el rostro de Hiro, pero podía sentir su mirada. El seguía tomando mi mano, dió unos pasos hacia adelante y me abrazó.

Las lágrimas fluyeron más constantemente, me aferré a Hiro. Él no decía nada, solo me abrazaba, con mi mano tomada de la de él, cayó la noche sobre nosotros, pero Hiro no se movió, ni preguntó, ni trató de detenerme. Una vez que ya no fluían lágrimas, se aseguró que estuviera en condición y regresamos al hotel. Me dejó en la puerta de mi habitación, con un débil Buenas noches de mi parte y un beso en mi frente de la suya. Nos despedimos. Entré a la oscura habitación. Podía ver la sombra de los muebles que había en la habitación, la tenue luz de luna que entraba en la ventana me permitió el llegar a mi cama. El estar sentada ahí me hizo recordar aquellos momentos tristes y felices que pasé con la persona que más he querido en este mundo.

Volví a llorar.

_Koizumi llorá demasiado últimamente_

Esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, era como si solo ayer las hubiera escuchado de su parte.

_Risa, te amo _

_WAAA, UMIBOZU _

No quería regresar a Kansai porque sabía que corría una probabilidad enorme de encontrarlo ahí. Probablemente debería ir con Hiro a otro lugar.

Aún no estaba lista para regresar.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, pondré mi mayor esfuerzo para subir el capítulo 2


	2. Chapter 2

_Disculpen la espera, pero entre el trabajo y el poco tiempo que me queda libre se me hizo un poco complicado continuar la historia, pero aquí la tienen. _

_Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, Favs y sugerencias para la historia, quién pensaría que Hiro tendría esa reacción en ustedes, la verdad es que si es un buen chico. Igual que ustedes__ también me gustaría saber cual es el ritmo que tomará la historia al final este Fict, pero como saben, luego hasta uno se sorprende (jajaja). _

_Espero les guste :D_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2****  
**

* * *

Desde aquel día que me encontré a Seiko-chan en las calles de Osaka y lloré, Hiro no me ha preguntado nada referente a mis lágrimas de aquella ocasión. Supongo que podía darse una idea, pero siento que realmente no quería preguntar. Me daba la impresión de que sin conocer a Otani, comenzaba a guardarle cierto rencor.

- No quiero ir a Kansai - dije a Hiro una mañana mientras desayunábamos. Él me observó con sus hermosos ojos verdes. Desconcertado por mi conversación salida de la nada.

- ¿Tu decisión tiene que ver con el encuentro que tuvimos hace unos días? - trataba de estar tranquilo pero no lo lograba. Pensé que lo mejor de todo sería sincerarme y decir las cosas como son, no quería lastimarlo.

- Sí, Seiko-chan vino a desenterrar muchas cosas que quería olvidar - dije - Realmente quiero ver a mis papás y a mi hermano, pero es probable que en esa pequeña ciudad encuentre a personas que he querido olvidar.

- ¿Personas o una persona en específico? - preguntó él

- Una persona en específico - respondí bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Otani...san? - pregunto de nuevo Hiro. Levanté la cabeza tan rápido que me hice daño.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - pregunté

- No es difícil adivinar, cuando encontramos a tu amiga, ella lo mencionó y tú te sorprendiste mucho. Ella también, cuando le dije que eras mi novia. - dijo Hiro, y se cruzó de brazos.

- Te contaré la verdad. - dije. Hiro alzó una ceja de una forma característica.

- ¿No la sabía ya? - preguntó

- No completa - dije, callé un momento, él no dijo nada seguía con sus brazos cruzados pero en silencio, esperando a que comenzara - No quiero que me interrumpas, hablaré lo mejor posible para que entiendas y espero poder explicar el por qué aun no quiero regresar. - Hiro asintió con la cabeza, tomé aire y reuní valor.

Comencé. Le conté a Hiro toda la historia que tuve con Otani, desde que lo conocí en primer año, cómo fue que nos llamaron All Hallshing Kyojin, cómo fue que poco a poco me empezó a gustar, el cómo me rechazó, le conté cuando me quise rendir, cuando llegó Maity-sensei, cuando comencé a salir con Otani, cuando apareció Mimi, cuando tuvimos un inconveniente con Kohori-kun, cuando él terminó conmigo por sus exámenes de admisión a la Universidad, cuando nos separamos por nuestras carreras, cuando ya no teníamos tiempo de vernos, cuando decidí decirle adiós. El por qué me mudé a Kyoto, el hecho de pedirles a mis amigos que no hablaran de él.

- Por eso tenía tres años sin saber nada de él - dije - mis amigos no me contaban nada ya que yo se los había pedido. Una parte de mí siempre ha querido saber que es de Otani, ahora, pero otra no quiere saber, ya que puede que eso sea el motivo por el cual cambie la vida que llevo hasta ahora. - Tomé la mano de Hiro - Yo te quiero y por eso mismo no quiero lastimarte con todo esto. Sé que es complicado luchar contra el pasado, pero debemos hacerlo para tener un futuro ¿Cierto?

- Cierto - respondió él - Entonces si no quieres ir a Kansai, podemos ir a Kanazawa, dicen que en esta época del año se pone muy bonito - sonrió y yo no pude evitar devolver la sonrisa.

- Pues está decidido - dije y me puse de pie - Lamento las lágrimas y las incomodidades, por eso para disculparme te daré lo que quieras.

- ¿Lo que yo quiera? - preguntó él poniéndose de pie también

- Sí, siempre y cuando esté a mi alcance ¿Verdad? - dije

- Muy bien entonces, cierra los ojos 5 segundos - dijo él

- ¿Quieres que cierre los ojos 5 segundos? - pregunté desconcertada - ese pago es muy sencillo por lo que tu hiciste por mí - dije y cerré los ojos.

Acto seguido pude sentir los labios de Hiro sobre los míos.

Aquel beso hizo que se disiparan un poco mis pensamientos. Terminó el beso y Hiro me abrazó, un abrazo que duró más de lo normal. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por saber que pensaba Hiro. Realmente no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos platicando, pero el sol ya estaba por meterse, como yo trabajaba temprano Hiro me llevó de vuelta al hotel.

- Mañana regresas a Kyoto ¿Verdad, Risa? - preguntó Hiro. Curiosamente se veía más animado de lo que pensé.

- Sí, terminando la sesión fotográfica regresamos todos juntos - dije al chico.

Habíamos llegado al hotel y estábamos afuera de mi habitación.

- Pues buenas noches - dije - nos vemos mañana - sonreí, di media vuelta para entrar y me detuvo tomando mi mano de nuevo. Volteé a verlo, como ya estaba oscuro, no podía ver bien su rostro. Pero parecía que sonreía. Se acercó a mí y me susurró al oído.

- ¿Y si te secuestro mañana? - dijo con una voz especialmente encantadora y seductora. Hizo que me sonrojara bastante, tanto que no pude articular palabra, Hiro me dio un beso en la mejilla - Buenas noches, encantadora señorita - hizo un gesto con su mano y se alejó sonriendo. Una vez que desapareció del pasillo entré al cuarto, sentía que la cabeza me iba a estallar. Supongo que estaba sonriendo como tonta. Me tapé la cara con mis manos.

Encendí las luces, tiré mi bolso sobre la cama y entré al baño. Me lavé la cara, me puse mi pijama y cuando me disponía a acostarme vi una carta en el buró. Un pequeño sobre que venía dirigido a mí, con una extraña y desconocida caligrafía. Mi nombre venía escrito en el centro ¿Quién la habría dejado aquí? pensé, me dio algo de miedo pero a su vez mucha curiosidad. Me quedé pensando hasta altas horas de la noche y un mensaje de Hiro fue lo que me sacó de mis pensamientos. Leí el mensaje "Buenas Noches, Risa" sonreí al teléfono, guardé la carta muy a pesar de mi curiosidad y me dormí.

Pasé una mala noche, tuve sueños sobre mis días de la preparatoria. Desperté sudando y muy sobresaltada, el despertador aún tenía minutos de gane antes de que sonara. Me levanté, me lavé la cara, mi rostro estaba muy pálido y sudoroso.

_Koizumi_

Escuché esa voz detrás de mí, pero no había nadie. Traté de dormir otro rato pero no pude. Opté por levantarme, alistar mis maletas y salir de la habitación. Era aún muy temprano, como no quise molestar a Hiro le dejé un mensaje en la recepción del hotel, mandé por mi equipaje y terminando el papeleo salí del hotel rumbo a mi trabajo.

El sol comenzaba a asomarse por los edificios. La locación de la sesión fotográfica de hoy era en un bonito parque con un lago hermoso, como llevaba tiempo de sobra caminé hasta allá. El set ya estaba montado pero aún no llegaban los chicos del staff. Tomé una bebida de una máquina despachadora que había cerca y me senté en una banca del parque. Comenzaron a aparecer en mi mente sucesos del pasado que había decidido borrar.

_-¿Cómo que terminaste con Otani? - gritaba Nobu a través del celular. _

_- Si, hablamos de nuestra situación y decidimos separarnos- dije con un nudo en la garganta._

_- Pero Risa, no son los únicos que tienen una relación a distancia - gritó Nobu-chan por el teléfono - Tómame de ejemplo_

_- Lo sé Nobu-chan - dije nuevamente - pero es muy doloroso para mí no estar con él. Tú con Nakao tienen una relación más que estable - callé un momento - pero Otani y yo, ya no tanto. _

_- ¿Otani estuvo de acuerdo? - preguntó Nobu-chan_

_- Si, fue una decisión de los dos - respondí en un susurro_

_- y ¿Qué piensas hacer, Risa? - preguntó Nobu, más tranquila_

_- Terminaré la carrera técnica, buscaré un trabajo y tal vez después volvamos a coincidir Otani y yo - dije, mientras miraba el techo de mi habitación, para tratar de impedir que cayeran lágrimas por mis mejillas. - Nobu-chan, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? _

_- ¡Claro!, dime - dijo Nobu_

_- Como un favor especial, no hablen de Otani frente a mí, por favor - dije, las lágrimas no pudieron ser detenidas, y ya bajaban salvajemente por mis mejillas. _

_- Risa - dijo Nobu en un tono tranquilizador pero a la vez angustiante._

_- Aún lo amo, Nobu, y si me hacen dudar podría ir corriendo a buscarlo, sin embargo al hacer eso estaría rompiendo nuestra promesa. - dije con la voz entrecortada. _

_- De acuerdo - aseguró Nobu, y guardó silencio, tal vez esperaba a que dijera algo más sin embargo, el llanto me lo impedía. Nobu en silencio me consolaba, porque sabía que lo mejor para mi era llorar, llorar hasta que no pudiera derramar una lágrima más._

_Esa noche lloré tanto, que no recuerdo cuántas lágrimas derramé ni cuánto dolor sentí._

Abrí mis ojos y el sol ya se encontraba bastante arriba en el cielo azul y despejado. Mis compañeros ya comenzaban a llegar.

- ¡Risa, buenos días! - decía una de mis compañeras, venía corriendo hacia mi agitando la mano, cuando se detuvo en seco y me miraba extrañada - ¿Qué tienes, Risa?¿Pasó algo con Tsukiyama-san?

- ¿Eh? - no entendía a qué venía esa pregunta.

- ¡Estás llorando! - exclamó

- Claro que no Hikari - dije mientras me levantaba de la banca, inconscientemente me llevé la mano a la cara y mis mejillas se encontraban húmedas. Las lágrimas que derramé con ese recuerdo dejaron su rastro en mi - N...no me había dado cuenta - dije secándolas con rapidez y sonriendo un poco apenada.

- Esas lágrimas no tienen que ver con Tsukiyama-san, ¿Verdad? - preguntó Hikari

- No - dije y le di la espalda - recordaba un momento triste de mi pasado, un momento muy doloroso que aún tiene efecto en mí - me di la vuelta y le sonreí a Hikari

- Entiendo - dijo Hikari - solo cuida que Tsukiyama-san no te vea así, porque puede que arme un gran escándalo y se malinterprete.

- Lo sé - dije - Vamos Hikari, es hora de trabajar.

Toda la mañana tuvimos mucho trabajo, y mi mente se mantuvo ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo y mantuvo mi mente alejada de aquellos recuerdos por unas horas. En el primer receso que tuvimos en la sesión, pasado el mediodía, llegó Hiro con un semblante molesto. Me tomó de la mano y me alejó de la locación. Tenía una expresión muy seria. Guardé silencio para que Hiro me dijera aquello que quería decir.

- Risa, ¿Por...por qué te fuiste del Hotel sin esperarme? - preguntó Hiro

- ¿Eh? - dije desconcertada por la pregunta -

- Si, te saliste temprano del hotel, te llevaste tus cosas y no me avisaste nada anoche - dijo Hiro, levantando la voz.

- Así es, salí del hotel antes y no te avisé personalmente, pero te dejé un recado en recepción - dije, tranquilizándome para no hablar gritando yo también - ¿Tiene algo de malo?

- No - dijo Hiro

- ¿Entonces? No le veo el caso a que me estés reclamando, quería pasear sola un momento, quería pensar sobre mí, sobre nosotros - dije - ¿Eso también tiene algo malo?

- No - repitió Hiro

- No quise despertarte y como no pasé una buena noche, me levanté muy temprano y salí a dar un paseo, pero antes arreglé mis cosas para que no olvidara nada con las prisas. - dije a Hiro que me veía ahora con curiosidad.

- ¿Pasaste una mala noche? - preguntó ahora sonaba preocupado

- Si, no pude dormir bien

- ¿Por qué?

- Tuve... una pesadilla - dije, no podía decirle que estuve soñando con Otani y sobre aquellos días felices que ahora son un tormento - pero ya estoy mejor.

- Risa

- Parece ser que hoy saldremos antes, todos estamos dando nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que la sesión salga bien y podamos regresar a casa.

- Risa

- Tranquilo, regresaré contigo, pero por ahora déjame trabajar ¿Si? - Sonreí a Hiro, y el me devolvió una débil sonrisa. - Nos vemos después.

- Te esperaré frente al lago - dijo

- Claro - y corrí hacia la locación, agitando mi mano a Hiro que me devolvió el gesto.

¡TERMINAMOS!

Esos fue el grito del director de la sesión fotográfica, todos aplaudimos muy entusiasmados, los modelos agradecían al staff y todos estábamos muy felices. Hikari llegó corriendo y me abrazó, con lágrimas en los ojos le devolví el abrazo, no eran lágrimas tristes sino de plena felicidad.

- Bueno chicos, buen trabajo - dijo el director Fujioka - a nuestras excelentes modelos, a los fotógrafos, a las estilistas, a las personas que nos ayudaron con las locaciones, a todos y a cada uno de ustedes, muchas gracias. - hizo una reverencia a todos - ahora solo falta la parte de edición de la revista, la cual estará el mes que viene a la venta en todos los establecimientos. A partir de ahora tendrán vacaciones de 2 meses y nos veremos nuevamente en Septiembre para los preparativos de las sesiones fotográficas de otoño. - Todos aplaudimos de nuevo, unos gritaban. - Bueno pues a descansar y nuevamente gracias.- los aplausos duraron bastante y cuando cesaron se podían oír los murmullos de todas las conversaciones simultáneas que se estaban llevando a cabo en ese momento.

Vi mi reloj, iban a dar las 6:30, me despedí de mis compañeros conforme tomaba rumbo al lago, donde me esperaba Hiro.

- ¡Nos vemos, Koizumi! - gritaban mis compañeros

- ¡Hasta septiembre, Risa-san!

- ¡Adiós!

- ¿A dónde vas?

Cuando por fin salí de la multitud ya pasaban de las 7:00, corrí con todas mis fuerzas, llegué al lago pero no podía ver a Hiro, caminé por el borde del lago buscándolo.

7:30 y Hiro no estaba.

Me recargue en el barandal viendo el atardecer de Osaka, probablemente sea el último amanecer que pueda presenciar en esta hermosa ciudad.

_Koizumi _

Otra vez esa voz, escucharla hizo que se detuvieran todos los músculos de mi cuerpo, no quería voltear por miedo a ver al dueño de esa voz. No pude evitarlo, pero las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo por mis mejillas.

_Koizumi _

Cerré los ojos y voltee lentamente hacia la voz que me llamaba.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola a todos, pues antes que nada muchas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y por sus follows ante esta historia, realmente me halagan :D_

_Hasta yo me estoy emocionando con el ritmo que está llevando la historia, en fin continuemos con la historia que ahora dará un pequeño giro._

_Disculpen la tardanza y espero les guste. _

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

* * *

Han pasado 5 años desde que terminé la preparatoria.

Mi nombre es Otani Atsushi y soy estudiante del último año de Universidad, cabe mencionar que los últimos 3 años han transcurrido de una manera un tanto monótona, me divierto con mis compañeros, he aprendido mucho y realmente sé que quiero ser profesor de primaria. Mi sueño puede seguir adelante gracias a una persona especial que conocí hace 8 años.

- ¡Otani! - alcé la cabeza, uno de mis compañeros de clase me llamaba - La profesora Shiromi te está buscando, creo que quiere decirte algo importante.

Caminando entre los pasillos de la universidad, me obligo a pensar sólo en mi futuro, el pasado lo he dejado atrás. Aún recuerdo aquél día hace 3 años cuando recibí una llamada de mi entonces novia.

_- ¿Otani? _

_- ¿Qué pasó, Koizumi? - pregunté casi de mala gana a la chica que me llamaba - estoy a mitad de mi trabajo no puedo hablar mucho._

_- Ne...necesito hablar contigo, te esperaré en la estación - dijo la chica_

_- Espera, no puedes esperarme ahí, probablemente salga tarde de aquí y ya... ¿Koizumi? - el teléfono sonó ocupado *Tu-tu-tu-tu*_

Llegué al despacho de la Profesora Shiromi, la cual se encontraba leyendo unos documentos, que se me hicieron muy familiares. Me quedé de pie en la puerta varios minutos, hasta que se percató de mi presencia.

- ¡Ah! Otani-kun - dijo la maestra y me hizo unas señas para que me acercara - Pasa muchacho, pasa.

- ¿Me buscaba? - pregunté sin ánimos

- Si, muchacho - dijo la profesora - tengo buenas noticias para ti

- ¿Enserio? - pregunté nuevamente

- Si - dijo la profesora y me ofreció sentarme en la silla de enfrente de su escritorio - Resulta que aprobaron tu solicitud de tesis pero el proyecto será en Kyoto.

- ¿Kyoto? - repetí - pensé que me quedaría aquí en Kansai

- Hay una escuela primaria en Kyoto que aceptó el proyecto y quiere que ya se hagan los trámites correspondientes para iniciarlo. - dijo la profesora - es una buena oportunidad Otani-kun, será mejor que la aproveches.

- Lo sé, pero …

- Tienes que buscar un ayudante para tu proyecto, y deben ir a Osaka a hacer unos trámites - dijo la profesora - estos trámites es para que les den una beca por parte de la universidad y así puedan solventar su estadía allá.

La profesora me dió un montón de papeles que necesito llenar para los trámites, me volvió a felicitar, y salí de su despacho. Necesitaba pensar en un compañero para el proyecto, pero no se me ocurría nadie, lo único que estaba en mi mente era el recuerdo de esa conversación telefónica que vino a mi mente.

No tenía ánimo de entrar a clases así que me ausenté de la universidad, caminaba hacia casa cuando escuche una voz a lo lejos.

- ¡Otani-san! - me detuve, una de mis compañeras venía corriendo hacia mi muy feliz - ¡Otani-san, espera!

- ¿Qué sucede, Tonomura? - pregunté, esperé su respuesta mientras recuperaba el aliento.

- Es...escuche que te dieron un proyecto en Kyoto - dijo Tonomura

- Así es - dije sin ganas, pero ella sonrió radiante

- ¿Pue...puedo ser tu ayudante en el proyecto? - preguntó - yo también quiero ser profesora de primaria, y que mejor que ayudarte en este proyecto que me parece maravilloso.

La miré extrañado.

- Pero el proyecto es en Kyoto - dije

- Lo sé, pero no me importa, quisiera ayudarte con eso. - sonrió de tal manera que me recordó demasiado a Koizumi cuando me daba ánimos para algo.

- De...dejame pensarlo - dije al fin, tratando de alejar la imagen de Koizumi de mi cabeza. - hoy no me siento bien así que no puedo pensar con claridad - evité los ojos de la chica - ¿Podemos hablarlo mañana?

- Claro - dijo ella y se alejó sonriendo- descansa, Otani-san.

Caminé todo el trayecto a casa, con esa imagen de Koizumi y sus miles sonrisas dedicadas a mi. Tenía mucho que no pensaba en eso, y no sé porque hoy tenía que recordarla. Llegué a casa, y no había nadie Mejor pensé, así nadie me preguntaría porqué llegué antes. Me recosté en mi cama, y cerré los ojos. Comencé a sumergirme en un vacío que me atrapó por completo. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en una calle desierta. Era un lugar que se me hacía familiar, pero al mismo tiempo no sabía donde estaba.

_- Ya pasan de las 12 - dije - es muy tarde, no creo que esté esperando. - venía corriendo - que fue esa llamada, se escuchaba muy extraña. _

_Entre más rápido corría mi jadeo se hacía más fuerte. Llegué a la estación, la cual parecía desierta. _

_- El servicio se ha terminado - me dijo el policía en turno. _

_- Estoy... buscando...a...mi...novia - dije jadeando_

_- ¡Ah! ¿una chica alta? - pregunto y yo asentí - Ella estuvo aquí, hace unos minutos se marchó. _

_- ¿Se...se fue? - pregunté_

_- Si_

_- Gracias - el policía hizo una reverencia y salí de la estación. _

_Diablos y ahora donde la iba a buscar. Es muy noche, tal vez regresó a casa Salí de la estación._

_- ¿Otani? - giré mi cabeza y ahí estaba ella, de pié junto a la puerta de la estación. _

_- ¡Tonta! - Grité - ¡Ya viste la hora que es! _

_- Si - dijo - pero necesito hablar contigo_

_- ¿No podías esperar a mañana? - ella no respondió así que caminé a su lado, tomé su mano y caminamos hacia la noche. Conocía de un café que estaba abierto las 24 horas. _

_Ella estaba extrañamente callada, y solo caminábamos en silencio. Antes de llegar al café ella se detuvo y se soltó de mi mano. Acción que me desconcertó ya que nunca había buscado soltarse de mi. La miré extrañado, y ella solo me veía._

_- ¿Que pasa? - pregunté, esto era algo serio, esa actitud nunca la había visto en Risa._

_- Yo... - comenzó pero se detuvo y guardó silencio - yo ya no puedo con esta situación. _

_- ¿Pasó algo en la escuela técnica? - pregunté, ella negó con la cabeza - ¿es algo referente a nosotros? - su silencio fue el sí que buscaba obtener de sus labios. _

_- Sé que no es culpa tuya, ni mía, pero es muy doloroso el hecho de que digamos a todos que estamos juntos cuando no es verdad. - la observé, las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer por sus mejillas. - Cuando entramos a la universidad dijimos que haríamos lo posible por salir, por vernos, por continuar nuestra relación, funcionó los primeros 2 años, pero ahora siento que día a día te alejas de mi. - seguí en silencio - Yo te amo, y eres lo más importante para mi en este mundo, sin embargo la lejanía me ha hecho dudar, y me tiene realmente confundida, n... no puedo se...seguir así - rompió en llanto._

_Ella lloraba y yo no pude hacer ningún movimiento, me quedé helado ante esa confesión, no pude decirle Tranquila, todo estará bien ni siquiera pude acercarme a darle un abrazo para que dejara de llorar. Solo estaba frente a mi, llorando._

Abrí los ojos, mi habitación estaba oscura. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que llegué a casa?

Me incorporé.

No sabía porqué estaba recordando aquellos recuerdos dolorosos, precisamente hoy. Vi el sobre que estaba en la mesa de mi cuarto. Kyoto Irme de Kansai era algo realmente triste, todos mis recuerdos más felices son de aquí. No podía imaginar mi vida fuera de aquí, y aunque fue muy doloroso enterarme de que Koizumi había dejado la ciudad, no podía entender como le hizo para desprenderse de estos recuerdos felices y tristes que tuvimos. O quizás pensó que sería la única solución para seguir adelante con su vida.

Tomé el sobre y lo abrí, tantos documentos para cumplir mi sueño de ser profesor, recordé a Tonomura, la cual está dispuesta a irse de la ciudad para cumplir su sueño, aparte le gustó mi proyecto. Creo que lo mejor será irme de aquí tal vez si vivo en un lugar que no tenga nada que ver con Koizumi, pueda olvidarle más fácil.

Cuando llegaron mis papás y mi hermana les conté sobre mi proyecto que fue aprobado y de que me iría a vivir a Kyoto una temporada. Mi papá me felicitó y mi mamá se puso a llorar, era normal y también me dió sentimiento el hecho de que me alejara de mi familia sin tenerlo realmente planeado. Mi hermana solo me sonreía pero no sabía el porqué.

Esa noche no pude dormir, el hecho de haber recordado aquellos momentos tristes con Koizumi realmente me afectaron, tenía mucho tiempo de no pensar en eso, aunque realmente pensaba diario en ella, en como estará y en si me seguirá pensando como yo a ella. Comencé a torturarme de tal manera que pensé que ella se habría conseguido un novio alto, lindo con ella, que la llamara por su nombre, que mostrara más cariño e interés que el que yo mostraba por ella. También me puse a pensar en todas las oportunidades que tuve de salir con chicas realmente lindas, sin embargo ninguna de ellas era Koizumi, y eso hizo que no se diera ninguna de las relaciones que intenté tener.

Amaneció.

- Buenos días, Otani-san - una chica corría hacia mí - Vaya hoy te levantaste más tempra... ¡WAH! que cara mas fea - dijo ella y comenzó a reírse - parece que no dormiste bien.

- Pasé una mala noche - dije a la chica - Buenos días, Tonomura ¿Qué ocurre? - Ella sonreía

- Quería preguntarte si ya decidiste quien será tu ayudante en el proyecto.

- Aún no lo decido - dije y retomé mi camino a la Universidad - pero como nadie más me lo ha pedido, creo que tu serás la elegida.

- ¿Enserio? WOW Gracias Otani-san - dijo la chica y súbitamente me abrazó por la espalda, fue un extraño sentimiento, rápidamente me soltó y comenzó su discurso - Eres un gran chico, ahora solo hay que ponernos de acuerdo sobre el viaje y todo el material que requeriremos.

- Tranquila - aún seguía desconcertado por aquel sentimiento. - Necesitamos ir a Osaka a hacer un papeleo y ya después ver todo lo demás que comentas. - de reojo la ví y me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver que ella me estaba sonriendo, con aquella sonrisa que vi ayer la cual me recordaba mucho a Koizumi.

Regresamos a la universidad, muchos nos felicitaron por el proyecto, la maestra aprobó a Tonomura diciendo que no había mejor opción, entre papeleos, preparativos y emociones, pasaron 2 semanas en las cuales no pensé en Koizumi, sino que comenzaba a emocionarme por mi proyecto y a pensar que esta vida podía ser lo que necesitaba.

- ¿Umibozu? - preguntó Tonomura un día que íbamos hacia la biblioteca a reunir un poco de información

- Sí, ¿Los conoces? - pregunté.

- Sí, mi ex novio era muy fanático de él - dijo ella - la verdad si no hubiera sido por él ni los conociera.

- Entonces los conoces - dije pensativo - casi no hay chicas que los conozcan

- Aunque me los enseñó mi ex novio, me gusta su musica, es muy diferente - la chica seguía caminando pero yo me quedé un poco rezagado - habrá un concierto en 1 semana, aquí en Kansai, podemos ir si quieres, ya que sería nuestro último concierto de Umibozu aquí - giró sobre sus talones y me sonrió, ella caminaba hacia atrás.

- Estaría muy bien - dije y le devolví la sonrisa - pero si no ves hacia adelante te vas a caer.

- No me pasará nada - dijo ella y en eso se tropezó con un pequeño escalón.

Mi reflejo fue más rápido que lo que tardó en caer, la sujeté de la cintura y evité que se golpeara en la cabeza. Quedamos muy cerca y pude ver el miedo en su rostro, el cual estaba pálido. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos. Surgió un pequeño color rosado en sus mejillas, su respiración se aceleró y desvió la mirada.

- Gra...gracias - dijo, se dió la vuelta y caminó dándome la espalda. Era difícil saber cuál era su reacción ya que no podía verla, eso me causó mucha risa.

- Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja - comencé a reír, tenía mucho que no reía de esa manera - jajajajajajajaja - la chica se detuvo y volteó a verme extrañada, un poco molesta y apenada al mismo tiempo - jajajajajajajaja.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso, Otani-san? - preguntó ella cruzando los brazos y viéndome muy seria.

- Pe...perdón, Tonomura - dije aún entre risas - pero no sé que me causó tanta risa.

- Creo que fue el hecho de tropezar bajo una advertencia, puede ser un buen motivo - dijo ella, aun molesta.

- Disculpa - dije - es que últimamente ando de un humor muy extraño, probablemente sea todo el estrés del viaje.

- ¿Estrés? - preguntó

- Si, nunca he salido de Kansai pensando vivir en otro lado y puede que eso me esté afectando mucho.

- Pero si el viaje es dentro de 4 meses - dijo la chica

- Lo sé, lo sé. - dije - pues vamos aún tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

- !Si! - gritó ella y comenzamos a caminar - ¿Otani-san?

- Dime - pregunté

- No, nada - ella siguió caminando - ¿Cómo se te ocurrió este proyecto?

- Me inspiré en Umibozu - dije

- ¿Qué?

- Claro que no, es broma - reí.

En las últimas semanas había reído más que en los últimos 3 años.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola queridos lectores:_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, follows, favoritos y los PM's. No saben lo importantes que son para continuar la historia. _

_Pero bueno continuemos con ella. _

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

* * *

Así pasamos un mes, con todos los preparativos, cada día más y más emocionado por aquel proyecto. La compañía de Tonomura ayudaba bastante, aún nos quedaban unos meses en Kansai, así que en nuestros ratos libres aprovechamos a salir guardando recuerdos, los más que podamos, de nuestra amada ciudad. Ella me contó sobre su ex novio, y después de mucho hablé de Koizumi. Me ayudó muchísimo hablar de eso ya que fue algo que no hice cuando sucedió.

Ella no juzgó a Koizumi, pero tampoco estuvo muy de acuerdo en su actitud.

- Me gustaría conocerla - dijo un día Tonomura mientras íbamos hacia la biblioteca de la Universidad

- ¿A quién? - pregunté distraído revisando unos papeles que llevaba en la mano.

- A Koizumi-san - dijo la chica, cuando recapacite la petición de Tonomura, se me cayeron los papeles.

- ¡¿Eres tonta?! - grité - ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme eso?!

- Cálmate Otani-san, solo que tengo curiosidad - dijo ella levantando los papeles del piso - por lo que me has contado, parece que es una buena chica.

- ¡Ese no es el punto! - dije, y le arrebaté los papeles.

- ¿Por que? - preguntó y me arrebató los papeles.

- No es tu asunto - dije, me di la vuelta y caminé en sentido contrario de la biblioteca.

Caminé rápido y sin voltear atrás, como podía pedirme eso, cómo podía tener ese deseo de conocer a mi ex novia. Si, tenía razón Koizumi era una chica genial, por eso mismo no quería saber de ella y mucho menos enterarme que rehizo su vida. Tonomura parece que lo entendió y no volvió a preguntarme por Koizumi.

Los días en la universidad se habían vuelto más duros, entre las clases que terminaban y los preparativos del proyecto. La profesora Shiromi igual de emocionada con el proyecto, nos ayudaba lo más que podía en los asuntos de papeleos y orientación respecto a la investigación.

Una mañana no llegó Tonomura a la universidad, había recibido un mensaje donde me decía que no podía asistir, que después me contaba. El papeleo ya estaba concluido, solo faltaba llevarlo a Osaka para validarlo, así que ya no era muy indispensable la presencia de Tonomura ese día, sin embargo, me sentí un poco solo. Me recosté bajo un árbol en los terrenos de la universidad. Parece que me quedé dormido.

- ¡Chapi! - escuché a lo lejos, aquel apodo que me pusieron mis compañeros de primer semestre y que me molestaba profundamente, sin embargo nunca lo externé. Me hice el dormido para que no me molestaran - ¿Ah? Chapi, ¿Dónde está tu novia? - Reconocí la voz era el novio de Shiozaki-san.

- Estoy dormido, idiota ¿Qué no ves? - dije incorporándome.

- Jajaja, no lo estabas - dijo el chico - ¿Qué haces aquí, dónde está tu novia?

- ¡¿Qué novia?! - pregunté de mala gana.

- Zaki me dijo que te vió con una chica muy linda - se sentó a mi lado - por eso supusimos que era tu novia.

- Eso no te importa - dije, y el chico rió - vaya que te ha cambiado, hasta parece que has regresado a ser tú. - Lo miré extrañado, se percató de mi expresión y volvió a reír - vaya que pareces un idiota.

- ¡Te mataré! - grité

- Pero esa chica te ha ayudado - Me vió de reojo - cuando terminaste con Koizumi-san, cambiaste mucho, ya no reías, parecía que estabas muriendo, poco a poco. - Como guardé silencio, prosiguió - Es bueno verte sonreír de nuevo.

- Ella, no es mi novia - dije escondiendo mi cara entre mis rodillas - pero...

- Aún recuerdas a Koizumi-san, ¿Cierto?

- Como no pensar en ella, creo fielmente que ella es y siempre será el amor de mi vida, pero el destino no quiso que estuviera con ella. - dije aún escondiendo mi rostro.

- Y que te impide estar con esta nueva chica, probablemente descubras que es alguien especial.- dijo mi amigo - escuché que su ex novio la trataba muy mal.

- Si, ya me contó - dije

- Parece ser que vino a buscarla, hace unos días - alcé la cara. - Me contó Zaki, me dijo que estaba discutiendo en la entrada de la universidad con un chico que no es de aquí. Al parecer él la estaba jaloneando. - Me puse de pié de un golpe - ¿Chapi?

- Nos vemos - y me lancé a correr, sin hacer caso de los gritos de mi amigo.

Corrí y corrí, sabía más o menos donde estaba la casa de Tonomura, porque una vez en la noche la acompañé a la estación. Corría frente a las casas, puertas y puertas, yo buscando el apellido de _Tonomura_. Corría con tal fuerza que comenzaba a cansarme, pero estaba dispuesto a encontrarla. Dando vuelta en una esquina casi choco con una chica, alcancé a esquivarla pero tropecé y caí al piso.

- Lo siento mucho, ¿esta bien? - preguntó la chica que acababa de esquivar. Alcé la vista y era Tonomura que me veía de una manera extraña - ¿O...otani-san?

- ¡TONOMURA! - grité, me puse de pie.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó.

- Te estaba buscando - la chica se apartó un poco y me miró aún más extrañada

- ¿A mi? - Asentí con energía. Aunque estaba un poco molesto por aquella confesión de mi amigo, estaba muy emocionado al haberla encontrado.

- Necesitamos hablar - dije - ven - la tomé del brazo y caminé. Curiosamente no puso objeción ante mi extraña petición.

Llegamos a un parque, le solté el brazo y me senté en una banca. Tonomura se acercó.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Otani-san? - preguntó.

- Si, quiero hablar contigo unas cosas que... - me detuve un momento - ...que escuché por ahí.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Será mejor que te sientes, puede ser una larga conversación. - dije ofreciéndole el asiento que tenía a un lado de mi. - Por favor.

Tonomura se sentó, pero no me miró, parecía demasiado desconcertada, y lo más seguro es que estuviera pensando en que responderme, cualquiera que fuese mi pregunta o preguntas que llegue a hacerle.

- Ayer - comenzé - ¿te fuiste temprano por alguna razón en especial?

- Me sentía mal - respondió la chica automáticamente

- Muy bien, entonces ¿Quién era el chico con el que discutías ayer? - la pregunta la tomó tan de sorpresa, que volteó a verme. Tenía una expresión un tanto divertida entre el miedo y la culpa.

- No es de tu incunbencia - dijo y se puso de pie

- Tienes razón, no lo es - dije aun sentado - pero tengo curiosidad - la ví de reojo, ella seguía dándome la espalda, pero sabía perfectamente cual era esa postura: era la postura de una chica que pretendía hacerse la fuerte pero quería sacar todo aquello que le atormentaba.

- A eso veniste solamente, a preguntarme quién era él - dijo ella, aún me daba la espalda.

- Yo quiero ayudarte, si ese chico te está molestando quiero que sepa que no estas sola. - la chica seguía apretando los puños, tenía miedo que fuera a soltarme un golpe por la insistencia.

- Sigo diciendo que no es de tu incumbecia - comenzó a caminar

- ¡Espera! - grité, me levanté rápidamente y la tomé nuevamente de la mano para detenerla - yo solo quiero ayudarte - La chica me devolvió la mirada.

- Nadie puede ayudarme.

Se zafó de mi mano y se fue corriendo. Aquello parecía más complicado de lo que parecía.

Esa actitud diferente de Tonomura, hacía aquel evento del cual no sabíamos pero que era más que obvio. Vi como la figura de Tonomura daba vuelta en la esquina y se perdía. Me senté nuevamente en la banca del parque pensando en su reacción. Algo había detrás, peso si ella no dejaba que la ayudara, sufriría en silencio y no estaba dispuesto a pasar por lo mismo dos veces. Probablemente si hubiera detectado esa actitud en Koizumi, no hubiera pasado aquello, si le hubiera mostrado más atención y cariño, probablemente ella no se hubiera sentido insegura y no hubiéramos terminado separados y lastimados de esta manera. Pero el "hubiera" no existe, solo el ahora, porque ni el futuro es cierto, así que decidí ayudar a Tonomura aunque ella se rehusara.

La noche me agarró en aquella banca del parque, ideando cómo ayudar a aquella chica que gritaba en silencio. Cuando me percaté de la hora, regresé a casa, ignorando los regaños de mi mamá, fui a mi habitación y me dormí. Algo se me ocurriría mañana.

Al llegar a la universidad a la mañana siguiente, seguía sin tener alguna idea genial sobre cómo liberar a Tonomira de su tormento.

- Buenos días, Chapi - Mi amigo del día anterior se acercaba feliz caminando tomado de la mano de Shiozaki - Ayer te fuiste muy rápido, ¿te sentías mal?

- ¡Chapi! - gritó Shiozaki - ¿cómo estás? Tenía mucho tiempo que no sabía de tí.

- Bien, hasta que me llamaron "Chapi" - dije malhumorado

- ¿Aún no te acostumbras? - dijo Shiozaki riendo

- ¡NO! - grité - ¡NUNCA! es un apodo horrible

- Pero - puntualizó mi amigo - A tus amigos de la preparatoria se les hizo un buen apodo

- ¡Ellos son más tontos! - grité

- Pero - comenzó ahora Shiozaki - tu novia te llama, Atsushi ¿No es cierto?, Risa-chan

Escuchar su nombre me paralizó, no les había contado sobre mi rompimiento con Koizumi, tal vez por pena o porque sabía que esa decisión había sido la peor tomada.

- ¡Cierto! - dijo el chico - ¿Cuándo la traes de nuevo? Ya tiene mucho que no la vemos

- Koizumi - comencé, olvidando mi enojo por el apodo - ya no vive en Kansai. - Shiozaki y su novio se miraron con un poco de culpa - No importa - dije enseguida, restándole importancia - Ella ahora es feliz - o al menos eso quería creer.

Mis amigos no tocaron el tema de Koizumi, sin embargo les platiqué sobre mi proyecto.

-Oye Chapi - dijo Shiozaki - Me dijo mi amor que conoces a Tonomura, y si entendí bien lo que me dijo, irás con ella a Osaka

Me quedé helado, el hecho de haber recordado a Koizumi y hablar con mis amigos de otros asuntos, había olvidado por completo el tema de Tonomura.

- ¿La has visto? - Pregunté

- Sí, llegó hace rato - dijo mi amiga - se veía algo triste.

- ¿Triste? - casi grito de la impresión

- Sí - volteó a todos lados y después nos susurró al oído - Parece que su ex novio la está rondando de nuevo y no la quiere dejar en paz. Ayer por la tarde íbamos a ir por un café pero, llegó el chico y después de gritarle frente a todos, la tomó del brazo y se la llevó- mi furia iba en aumento - Sin embargo - prosiguió - Pasado un rato, recibí un mensaje donde me decía que no se sentía bien y que faltaría a clases para quedarse a descansar en su casa.

- y ¿Hoy no les contó nada? - inquirió el novio

- Nada - Shiozaki se puso pensativa - pero, yo creo que algo pasó ayer

- ¿Sabes donde está? - pregunté

- Iba ir a la biblioteca, me dijo que tenía mucho trabajo pendiente - la chica puso los ojos en blanco - sólo se ausentó para que no le hagamos preguntas.

- Probablemente, esté adelantando la investigación que le solicité - dije, me estiré y ví el cielo - Iré a alcanzarla.

Me despedí de mis amigos y me dirigí a la biblioteca, antes de dar vuelta en el pasillo escuché una discusión.

- ¡Me dirás ahora quien es ese enano!

- No - me sobresalté, ya que era Tonomura la que habló

- Ese niño de Kinder no debería estar aquí - se rió de su propio chiste.

- No es un niño de Kinder - dijo Tonomura aun con la voz calmada - Tu sí.

El chico gritó una grosería y golpeó el pizarrón de anuncios con su puño cerrado.

- Guarda tu boca vulgar para tu casa - dije calmadamente recargado en la entrada del pasillo.

Aproveché a alzar la vista, era un chico alto y atlético pero muy escandaloso. No sabía que hacía, pero lo hacía. Tonomura no volteó a verme, pero se puso muy tensa.

- Esta - comenzó el mastodonte - es una conversación privada - cerró los puños y los chocó entre sí - y a los mocosos que se interpongan, les daré su merecido.

Tonomura seguía sin mirarme.

- ¿Crees que me asustas? - pregunté y su respuesta fue patear el bote de basura - Eso creí.

- Tu niñito, no verás la luz del atardecer.

Fue algo repentino, el tipo corrió con toda velocidad que su peso le permitió. Lanzo varios golpes, los cuales esquivé con facilidad.

- Que...da..te - decía jadeando - qui...e...to

- Si lo hago, me vas a golpear y no quiero que lo hagas - seguía esquivandolo

- ¿Por...que...lo...dices? -

- Porque un hombre nunca quiere quedar en ridículo frente a la mujer que le gusta.

Se detuvieron los golpes.

- Insinúas que te gusta Kaoru.

- Si no me gustara - dije - No sería mi novia

Aquellas palabras fluyeron tan naturales.

El mastodonte palideció.

Tonomura por fin me miró.

La chica me dió una mirada que denotaba sorpresa, descontento y hasta de cierta emoción.

La ví sonreír antes de que el puño del mastodonte me pegara de lleno en la cara. Antes de caer inconsciente, escuché el grito de Tonomura.

- ¡OTANI!


	5. Chapter 5

_Queridos lectores:_

_Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, les debo una disculpa, me tardé mucho en publicar este capítulo, mas que nada porque no me sentía muy inspirada para escribir. Sin embargo, llegó la inspiración y que mejor que subir el nuevo capítulo. Espero les guste, y todos sus comentarios llegan a mi y me dan fuerza para seguir escribiendo. _

_Probablemente se dieron cuenta de un error en la linea temporal del capítulo 4, probablemente no. Aún así les pido una disculpa por ello, tendré más cuidado con referencia a ese tipo de detalles._

_Ahora si, disfrutenlo._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

* * *

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que aquél grandulón me dio el puñetazo. Sin embargo eso no fue lo importante sino lo que pasó después, cuando desperté ese día en la enfermería.

El cielo ya estaba oscuro y parecía que no había nadie en la enfermería. Cuando abrí los ojos lo primero que ví fue a Tonomura que estaba sentada en un banco a un lado de mi cama, estaba dormida, probablemente le había ganado el sueño al esperar que despertara. Desvié la mirada de ella, y me concentré en el techo de la enfermería. Pensaba sobre la pelea que tuve con el exnovio de la chica que estaba sentada a un lado de mi cama.

¿Qué fue todo aquello? ¿De dónde saqué el valor de decir esas cosas tan vergonzosas? Pensaba en las respuestas a aquellas preguntas, que ni me percaté de que la chica había despertado.

- ¿Otani-san? - susurró Tonomura.

Guardé silencio.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - la chica hablaba en un susurro como si el hablar fuerte fuera a delatar que estábamos ahí, solos en la enfermería.

- No - respondí, y me giré sobre la cama, dándole la espalda a Tonomura. Sentía como mis orejas ardían como si les hubieran prendido fuego en un instante. Ella seguía sentada, y podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi nuca.

- Lo siento - dijo, escuché como se corría el banco donde estaba sentada. Quise voltear pero no pude, porque para ese momento mi cara era una flama recién prendida.

Escuché sus pasos alejarse y cerrarse la puerta de la enfermería. Quise voltear y gritarle que se quedara, pero no pude. Seguí pensando en todo lo que hice en la mañana, aún me dolía la mejilla, donde había recibido el golpe de aquél grandulón.

Se enojó me dije, es increíble que horas antes no confesé a una chica que me gustaba sino que di a entender a su enorme exnovio que éramos novios.

Quería quedarme recostado en la enfermería hasta el día siguiente, quería pensar, quería aclarar mi mente, quería que alguien me gritara "IDIOTA". Recordé cuando Koizumi me dió aquel puñetazo, antes de nuestra historia, donde me transmitió su coraje y su apoyo. Me levanté de la cama, me calcé los zapatos y eché a correr, en el camino me encontré a Shiozaki.

- ¡Chapi! - dijo, pero pasé a un lado de ella, ignorándola - ¡Sigue en la parada de autobús!

Corrí con más fuerzas, necesitaba alcanzarla, necesitaba hablar con ella.

Di la vuelta en una calle y pude ver la parada del autobús, Tonomura ahí estaba de pie esperando, el camión ya había llegado, corrí nuevamente, y antes de que subiera alcancé a tomarla de la mano. Volteó sorprendida.

- Baja, por favor - es todo lo que fui capaz de decir, sin embargo ella no se movió.

- Señorita - dijo el Conductor - nos retrasa, ¿sube o no?

- Disculpe - dijo Tonomura al conductor y se bajó del autobús, aún tomada de mi mano.

El autobús se marchó pero no fui capaz de soltar su mano. Estuvimos en silencio un largo rato.

- Trato de asimilar qué fue lo que pasó en la mañana - dije, sin ver a la chica. No podía sentir su mirada en mi, como en la enfermería, me dió a entender que ella también tenía la mirada fija en otra parte. Como no hubo respuesta continué - Cuando me dijeron que tu ex novio te molestaba, me enojé mucho, por el hecho de que lo permitieras, y de que no me hubieras dicho. Enterarme por unos terceros, no fue nada grato, creí que éramos … - me detuve en seco, ¿qué éramos?

- ¿Amigos? - terminó mi sentencia. - No, no lo somos. - sentenció ella - solo somos colegas, trabajamos en un mismo proyecto, no tendríamos que ser "amigos".

La solté.

- Tienes razón - dije - no somos amigos, solo colegas.

Eso me quedó claro, esto había sido el fin de la conversación, y de aquella amistad que nunca existió.

Comencé a caminar a ningún lado. Era extraño, me sentía raro, parecía que algo dentro de mi dolía mucho, algo que ya no dolía. Tonomura, tomó mi mano, e hizo que me detuviera, sin embargo no la miré.

- Pero … - comenzó la chica - yo no te veo ni como amigo ni como colega. - la miré extrañado - no te hablé de mi ex novio, porque sabía que era una mala idea, sabía que te molestarías, y pudieras salir lastimado, ya que el temperamento de mi ex novio es muy agresivo. Aún así pensaba decírtelo, jamás pensé que tu... - se detuvo y bajó la vista al piso.

- ¿Pensabas decirme? ¿cuando? - pregunté - ¿cuando ese idiota te hubiera golpeado? - negó con la cabeza.

- Puede que no me salieran bien las cosas, siempre … - no pudo continuar porque comenzó a llorar.

- No llores - dije y sequé sus lágrimas con la manga de mi sudadera.

- Pe...perdón - dijo, pero sus lágrimas no se detenían.

La besé.

Aquel impulso vino de lo más profundo, supuse que besándola detendría aquellas lágrimas.

Así fue, las lágrimas se detuvieron y sus ojos aún brillosos por las lágrimas, me miraban.

- Si quieres olvidar lo que pasó, está bien - comencé - hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así de feliz y molesto al mismo tiempo, puede que aquello que dije en la mañana saliera más de mi alma que de mi razón, igual este beso, no fue un impulso creo que era una necesidad. Sé que todo lo que te pase me preocupa, y me molestó mucho que no me incluyeras en ello, aún así quise protegerte, quiero protegerte - la abracé - quiero estar a tu lado.

Tonomura se aferró a mi sudadera y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

No dijo nada más, sino que aquel llanto era el sinónimo de un "Yo también quiero estar a tu lado".

Ya era bastante tarde cuando regresé a casa. Mi mamá estaba preocupada, porque se enteró de la pelea que tuve en la escuela. Le dije que estaba bien, que le contaría mañana, porque estaba muy cansado. Asintió y entré a mi cuarto. Me sentía feliz y al mismo tiempo agotado.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía como un idiota que sonreía a la oscuridad. La verdad Tonomura había venido a cambiar mi vida rutinaria y monótona que tenía desde que terminé con Koizumi. Yo sé que ella es una chica genial y cualquier chico se enamoraría fácilmente de ella, así que por eso no tenía que preocuparme más, ella merece ser feliz, así como yo.

- ¡A-CHAN! - gritó mi mamá desde la planta baja - ¡A-CHAN!

Me aferré a la almohada. Se abrió de golpe la puerta.

- ¡A-chan! - gritó de nuevo mi madre - Risa-chan está en la puerta. - Me levanté de golpe.

- ¿QUEEEEE? - grité

- jajajajaja - dijo mi madre - vaya que caíste - seguía riendo - es una broma hijo, te buscan abajo. Arréglate un poco, no querrás salir así, creeme.

Mi mamá salió aún riendo.

- ¿cómo puede jugar con eso? - me dije. Me levanté y me vestí, perezosamente bajé las escaleras y a media escalera pude escuchar unas voces conocidas. Reían muy ruidosamente. Brinqué los últimos escalones y ahí estaban los que se reían fuerte y los culpables de que me levantara temprano: Nobuko y Nakao.

- Buenos días, bello durmiente - se burló Nobu.

- Bello durmiente - repitió Nakao.

- Callense - dije y me senté en el sillón - ¿qué quieren?

- Venimos a visitar a un viejo amigo - dijo Nakao.

- Nos enteramos de que te peleaste en la universidad - dijo Nobu - y parece que fue por una chica.

- ¡¿EHH?! ¿Y quien les dijo? - pregunté sorprendido

- Tenemos fuentes fieles de información - dijo Nobu - Y solo queríamos asegurarnos de que estabas bien, después del golpe.

- Claro que estoy bien, no necesitaban venir a comprobarlo.

- No seas así, Otani. También teníamos ganas de verte, y como ya terminé mi carrera en Hokkaido vine de vacaciones a pasarlos con mi amor - Nobu volteó

- Pues será mejor que se vayan, necesito alistarme para irme a la universidad, y no quiero llegar tarde. - dije a los chicos.

- No te preocupes Otani, nos vamos - Nobu tomó la mano de Nakao y se volteó para mirarme - pero no lo olvides, tenemos ojos en todos lados.

Y dicho esto ambos salieron.

Subí las escaleras y comencé a arreglarme, cuando escuché que sonó de nuevo el timbre, no le presté mucha atención. Bajé las escaleras, "diablos" ya se me había hecho tarde.

- Ya me voy - grité a mi madre, pasé por la sala y ahí estaba de pie, viendo por la ventana, Tonomura. - ¿Qué...qué haces aquí?

- Ah, buenos días, Otani-san - dijo la chica - ayer no tuve la oportunidad de decirte, pero la profesora Shiromi me dijo ayer, que no era necesario que fueras a la universidad, es necesario planear el viaje a Osaka para llevar todos los documentos que ya recopilamos.

- ah, entonces no voy tarde - dije, sintiéndome como un idiota - muchas gracias, pero ¿Por qué no me avisaste por mensaje?

La chica se sonrojó y yo sonreía.

La planeación de nuestro viaje no tomó mucho, sabíamos que debíamos hacer y a que delegaciones ir. Como tendríamos tiempo libre, pues planeamos algunos lugares que visitar, antes de regresar.

Pasaron tres meses, desde que comencé a salir con Tonomura, después del incidente del exnovio, me armé de valor y le dije que si no quería ser mi novia. Ella sonrió y asintió con energía. Fueron unos meses increíbles, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía feliz.

Llegó el día del viaje, así que revisamos cuidadosamente todo aquello que teníamos que entregar, así como nuestra documentación personal. Tonomura estaba realmente feliz, y pensaba que eran vacaciones.

Llegamos a Osaka, y comenzamos a realizar los trámites.

- Mira - dijo Tonomura señalándome un set de locación - ¿Que habrá allá?

- Parece un set, algo han de estar grabando - dije

- ¿Será una novela? - preguntó.

- Probablemente, o hay veces que son sesiones fotográficas, lo sé porque una amiga es modelo. - la tomé de la mano y comenzamos a caminar.

- wow, que altos. Otani-san, ¿crees que esos chicos sean modelos? - señalaba a una pareja.

Eran dos chicos muy altos, iban estaban tomados de la mano, desde el otro lado de la acera parecían una pareja de modelos. Tenían mucha química entre ellos, tomados de la mano comenzaron a caminar alejándose del Set. Se detuvieron, la chica volteó hacia una muchacha que le hablaba de lejos. El corazón me dió un vuelco, pues aquella chica alta y feliz no era otra más que la chica a la que había querido olvidar hace varios años.

Risa Koizumi, se alejó tomada de la mano de ese chico, que obviamente, era más alto que ella.

- Vayamos por acá - dije a Tonomura, alejando la vista de la pareja.

- ¿No vamos a ir al parque? - preguntó extrañada.

- No - dije y caminé hacia el otro lado,

Evitando con todas mis fuerzas, voltear hacia atrás. Caminé rápidamente, tenía miedo de soltar a Tonomura y salir corriendo y alcanzar a aquella chica que no veía hace 3 años.


	6. Chapter 6

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo est_án_? _

_Bueno pues aquí les traigo el capítulo 6, quiero aprovechar como en cada capítulo, agradecer todos sus reviews, sé que es un tiempo que toman en escribir y muchas gracias por eso, no saben lo mucho que me emociono cada que recibo uno. _

_Haciendo mención nuevamente, todos los personajes pertenecen de Lovely Complex pertenecen a Aya Nakahara. _

_Tsukiyama Hiroki y Tonomura Kaoru son personajes de mi creación. _

_Pues, disfrútenlo :D _

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

* * *

Cerré los ojos y voltee lentamente hacia la voz que me llamaba.

Aquella voz conocida, aquella voz que me había dado tanta felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

Cuando abrí los ojos, allí estaba, el chico por el cual había decidido cambiar mi vida de una manera tan radical. Otani Atsushi.

La cara de Otani, mostraba un cierto desconcierto, y me veía de una forma extraña, como si no pudiera creer lo que veían sus ojos. Aquella visión de Otani, comenzó a distorsionarse, las lágrimas fueron las culpables.

- Koizumi - repitió Otani.

Me sequé las lágrimas en un movimiento fugaz, alcé la vista y vi a Hiro, atrás de Otani, viéndome desconcertado.

- ¡HIRO! - Otani volteó a ver a quien llamaba.

- ¿Se puede saber quién eres tú, para hacer llorar a mi novia? - preguntó Hiro de una manera furiosa a Otani.

- Yo... no... - comenzó Otani - lo siento.

- Claro que lo sientes - dijo Hiro, con toda la intención de golpear a Otani. Mi reflejo fue mayor y me interpuse.

- No - susurré, tome la mano de Hiro - vamonos - caminé en dirección contraria a la que se encontraba Otani.

El sol ya se había ocultado y las estrellas brillaban traviesas en el cielo. Sin embargo no me había detenido y tomada de la mano de Hiro, seguía caminando sin saber exactamente a donde. Caminamos y caminamos hasta que Hiro me detuvo.

- Risa - dijo en voz alta - detente - tomó mi mano con fuerza - Por favor.

Lo hice, no sé si porque Hiro me lo pidió o porque no podía dar un paso más.

Hiro seguía tomado de mi mano, se acercó lentamente y me abrazó. Sin embargo no lloré, solo sentí sus brazos rodeándome.

- Perdón por llegar tarde - se disculpó, sin embargo no respondí. - ¿Quién era ese chico?

- No quiero hablar de eso - dije en tono cortante - estoy muy cansada, ¿cuando regresamos a Kyoto?

- Mañana temprano, por eso me tardé - dijo Hiro - hablé con los chicos del staff para decirles que no íbamos a regresar con ellos. Me entretuve más de la cuenta, cuando llegué ya no estabas en el lugar que habíamos acordado. Comencé a buscarte, temí de que te hubieras ido molesta por no haber llegado a tiempo. Y cuando llegué, estabas llorando... - se calló de repente y desvió la mirada. - ¿Es él?

Mi silencio parece que le dió la respuesta, no dijo nada más. Regresamos al hotel, ambos en silencio pero tomados de la mano. Pidió la llave de la habitación y subimos. La habitación estaba completamente oscura. Cuando me percaté, los dos estábamos solos en ella.

Me encontraba sentada en la cama viendo el mueble oscuro de la pared. Hiro se sentó en el sillón junto a la ventana. Lo sentía demasiado lejos de mi, y no podía soportarlo, de igual manera no podía acercarme ya que cada que lo intentaba, llegaba a mi el encuentro de la tarde. El silencio era realmente pesado e hiriente. Tenía que hacer algo, si no saldríamos lastimados. Sé que él quería una explicación al respecto, intentaría hacerlo lo mejor posible.

- Antes que nada - comencé - quiero decirte que en estos momentos, tu eres la persona más importante para mi. - como a Hiro lo tenía de espaldas a mi, no ví su reacción - Se que te dije que no quería hablar de esto, pero debo hacerlo, por el bien de los dos.

Siguió sin hablar y ni siquiera podía sentir su mirada en mi.

- El día que nos encontramos a Seiko-chan...- comencé

- No quiero escucharlo - dijo Hiro, cortante. Volteé lentamente a verlo, seguía observando por la ventana.

- ¿que... no quieres escucharlo? - dije perpleja.

- No - repitió

- Pensé … - comencé

- Pensaste mal, Risa - se incorporó. - Ya basta de historias de tu ex novio, desde que apareció en mi vida y reapareció en la tuya, no podemos estar tranquilos.

- No es algo que deseara - dije despacio. También me había levantado de la cama.

- No, pero tampoco algo que querías evitar - gritó. - Sé que no puedo competir contra él, él es más importante ...

- ¡No lo digas! - advertí interrumpiendo

- ¿No? - me desafío - pero si es algo que quiéres - *PLAF* - escuchar.

La cachetada resopló en todo el cuarto, Hiro me miró mientras mis lágrimas salían incontrolables.

- Eres un idiota - dije y salí de la habitación.

No me apetecía estar en el mismo cuarto que él. Caminé lo más rápido que pude, para evitar que me siguiera y supiera a donde había ido. Supuse que salir del hotel sería lo mejor ya que la ciudad era lo suficientemente grande para que le costara trabajo encontrarme. Caminé y caminé, como no había nadie en las aceras me dieron a entender que en ese momento me encontraba sola.

Probablemente Hiro tenía razón de enojarse conmigo, probablemente estos últimos días lo hice sentir inseguro por todos aquellos pensamientos sobre Otani, pero yo lo quiero, lo quiero mucho y es algo que no llegó a ver. Quiero regresar a casa, me quiero ir de aquí.

Comencé a correr sin un rumbo fijo o una dirección. Si tenía fuerza, correría hasta la mañana, hasta que mis piernas no aguantaran mas, y mis ojos dejaran de derramar lágrimas de dolor.

Mis piernas no respondieron hasta el amanecer, por lo que cansada y aun triste me senté en una banca del parque, donde me disponía a pasar la noche.

- Dejaste de correr - dijo una voz detrás de mi, era Hiro el que se aproximó caminando. Se sentó en la misma banca que yo - Lo siento, Risa. - al ver que no respondía, continuó - de repente me sentí celoso y desprotegido ante tu encuentro con ese chico. Me sentí inferior y en desventaja.- seguí sin contestar, veía al frente, mientras el cielo se tornó de un color púrpura, eso indicaba que estaba saliendo el sol. - No quiero estar molesto contigo por lo que ocurrió, estoy seguro que fue una coincidencia que te encontraras a ese chico en el parque. - tomó mi mano - regresemos al hotel a dormir un poco ¿si? - se levantó y tiró de mi.

Me levanté pero seguía sin mirarlo.

- ¿Podrías perdonarme? - preguntó en un susurro, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

- ¿podrías perdonarme a mi? - dije con la voz ronca, toqué su mejilla donde le había golpeado. - yo también perdí la cabeza.

- No necesitas mi perdón, ese lo tienes desde hace mucho - dijo Hiro y me besó.

Cuando regresamos al hotel, ya era de día, y el sol había sacado de su cama a muchas personas. Hiro pidió la llave de su habitación.

En el cuarto me sentó en uno de los sillones y él se arrodilló frente a mi, mirándome fijamente a los ojos pudo expresarme todo lo que sentía, sus dudas y el inmenso cariño que me daba. Con una mirada suya me dió a entender que perdonaba el hecho de haberlo golpeado, y al mismo tiempo me pedía perdón por todo lo que dijo.

Le toqué la mejilla donde le había golpeado.

- Discúlpame - dije en voz baja - ya quiero regresar a casa.

- Los boletos son para medio día - consultó su rejoj - aún podemos descansar un poco.

- ¡¿Un poco?! - grité a Hiro mientras corría detrás de él cargando mi pesada maleta.

- ¡yo... no... tengo... la... culpa...! - jadeaba Hiroki, ya que él traía 3 pesadas maletas cargando.

La situación estaba en que nos habíamos quedado dormidos y cuando despertamos, quedaban 45 minutos antes de que saliera nuestro tren. Corrimos en la estación, la gente obviamente nos veía un poco extraño y con desaprobación.

- Anden 6, anden 6 - buscaba Hiroki - Disculpe, ¿dónde queda el anden 6? - Preguntó a un policía

- Queda en esa dirección - indicó el policía

- ¡Gracias! - agradeció Hiroki - ¡Risa, por aquí!

- Espera - supliqué - no puedo más

- ¡Vamos! - tiró de mi brazo.

Volvimos a correr, Hiroki se adelantó de nuevo, corrí más rápido y cuando iba a alcanzarlo, tropecé con una chica y cayó mi maleta al piso.

- ¡Lo siento! - me precipité por mi maleta.

- No hay problema, yo tampoco me fijé - sonrió la chica.

- ¡Risa! - la voz de Hiroki resonó en el pasillo

- ¡AH! - grité y retomé la marcha. - ¡Lo siento! - grité a la chica.

- ¡Llegamos! - me derrumbé en el asiento del tren

- Si apenas; otro poco y no lo contamos - Hiro se sentó a mi lado y me tomó de la mano.

- Tienes la mano sudada - dije

- Cierto - y con una sonrisa tomó mi mano con sus dos manos.

- Y pegajosas - reí.

Comenzamos a platicar de nueva cuenta sobre nuestras vacaciones, le había dejado muy en claro que no quería regresar a Kansai, por lo mismo de que ahí estaba Otani, por lo menos eso había sido antes de encontrarlo en Osaka. Hablaría con Nobu-chan después para preguntarle si ella sabía algo sobre esa extraña aparición de Otani.

Al poco tiempo de camino, Hiro y yo caímos rendidos, por lo que nuestros planes quedaron inconclusos.

El pecho de Hiro era tan cálido, que me provocaba tranquilidad: sin embargo aun me sentia muy nerviosa por el encuentro con Otani.

- _Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Kyoto, favor de alistar sus pertenencias, estamos cerca de llegar al destino anunciado - _La voz anunciaba sobre nuestro arribo era realmente ruidosa.

Hiro bajó las maletas, cuando salimos de la estación estaba lloviendo, y no traiamos un paraguas para cubrirnos.

- Creo que tendremos que tomar taxi - dijo Hiro.

- ¿Por qué la chica del tren no nos dijo eso? - protesté furiosa

- No es tan malo, vamos tomemos un taxi - se colgó las 3 pesadas maletas y como pudo me tomó de la mano.

- ¡Por fin en casa! - dije y me tumbé en el sillón pequeño que tenía en mi casa.

- No seas así, Risa - protestó mi novio - ¡Ayúdame! - suplicó.

- Perdón, perdón - dije riendo y fui a ayudarle con las maletas, vaya que estaban pesadas.

- ¡Ah~! qué cansado estoy - Hiro se sentó en el sofá y yo me senté junto a él.

- Sí, yo también - dije - fue todo una aventura.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

- Oye Hiro - comencé a hablar pero cuando volteé ya se había quedado profundamente dormido.

Lo contemplé un momento, su cabello caía cómodamente sobre sus ojos. Lo dejé descansar, me fui a mi habitación y saqué una pequeña caja que tenía bajo la cama.

Contenían muchas fotos de cuando estaba en la preparatoria. Mis 5 amigos y yo posando para la foto el día de la graduación, los días de vacaciones en la playa y las fotos que tomé durante el viaje escolar.

Hace ya tanto de eso.

Tomé la foto donde Otani posaba tontamente imitando a Umibozu ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer de nuevo? ¿Por qué ahora?.

Guardé la foto de golpe, y regrese la caja a su lugar.

- ¿Qué? ¿una sesión de fotos? - pregunté extrañada

- Si, me llamó ayer mi jefe diciéndome que va a haber una sesión de fotos para unos idols infantiles, por lo que quiere que yo sea el fotógrafo; probablemente por mi afinidad con los niños - dijo Hiro mientras estaba en la cocina, preparando la cena.

- Ya veo - dije - y ¿cuándo será?

Como Hiro no contestó rápido, pude imaginarme su respuesta.

- Está planeado para nuestras vacaciones - dijo Hiro sin mirarme, seguía al pendiente de la comida que cocinaba.

Se hizo nuevamente el silencio.

- Es por eso que no aceptaré - dijo por fin, rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? - grité

- Rechazaré la oferta, Risa - dijo mirándome al fin - Quiero pasar ese tiempo contigo, además ya lo habíamos planeado y te había hecho una promesa.

- Pero... - comencé

- Para mí es más importante estar contigo que sacar unas fotografías - me interrumpió.

- Hiro... - comencé de nuevo

- Nuestros planes seguirán como hasta ahora - me interrumpió de nuevo

- ¡CÁLLATE Y ESCUCHA! - grité. pegando fuerte en la mesa. Como Hiro guardó silencio aproveché para hablar. - Sé que esto arruina todos nuestros planes, pero no debes rechazar esa oferta solo por mi. Se trata de tu futuro y de lo que te gusta hacer. Nunca, debes renunciar a eso por mi o por alguien más. - lo tomé de las manos - ¿me has escuchado?

Hiroki asintió.

- A tí no te gustaría que renunciara a mi sueño ¿verdad? - Hiro giró la cabeza a un lado

- Tal vez yo soy más egoísta - dijo, se soltó de mis manos y siguió preparando la cena sin hablar de nuevo.

Entiendo la desilusión de Hiro, pero no podía permitir que arruine su carrera de fotógrafo por mi. Eso me recordó aquel tiempo en que terminé con Otani para que alcanzara su sueño de ser profesor.

Nuevamente dormí llorando, recordando mi pasado y preocupada por mi presente.


End file.
